Ah, Music, A Magic Beyond All We Do Here!
by Whisper Gypsy
Summary: Ipod challenge; several pairings canon and AU. Each chapter is it's own song/story, but please review anyway! Also, I reccomend that you listen to the song while you read as it completes the story. Says complete, but will probably get added to, just not regularly.
1. One by One

"Ah, music, a magic beyond all we do here!"- Albus Dumbledore, (PS7)

* * *

Hello, all!  
I was recently given the Ipod challenge, where I put my Ipod on shuffle, and write a one shot—beginning when the song begins and stopping when the song ends.  
I'm gonna keep this open and write to music as the mood strikes, since this was great muse fodder. As N. Fowleri pointed out, the reading is better if you listen to the songs while you read, so try to do so if you are able.

Enjoy!

* * *

"One by One" by Enya (3:56)

Pairing: Molly & Arthur  
Set During HBP

* * *

Molly's POV

I set the last of the dishes into its proper cupboard and set the kettle on, to be ready just as Arthur came home. I pulled out my knitting and settled into my favorite chair. I had finished Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George's jumpers and was nearly done with Ron's. Next I would set onto Harry, Hermione, and Ginny's. I was saving Percy for last because I wanted to put a really nice new stitch I had learned into it. Maybe he'd like that.

The clock behind me chimed as Arthur's hand switched from "At Work" to "At Home". I smiled and hopped up, ready to end my day with my love and constant companion by my side. He walked through the door, with the smile he reserved only for me on his kissable lips.

* * *

So, what do you think? REVIEW!

Gypsy


	2. There She Goes

"There She Goes" by Sixpence None the Richer (2:42)

* * *

Pairing: Neville Longbottom Hermione Granger  
Set during GF

* * *

She offered to help me with my potions essay again. That girl is bloody brilliant. She smiles so brightly when I get something for the first time, it's like the sun's been spilled on my head or something. And she danced with me, back at the Yule Ball. Cor, she's a great dancer. She told me I had been her best partner of the night—me! Neville Longbottm!

And, she asked to be my partner in Herbology, saying no one else was worth her time.

Do you think she likes me, Trevor?

* * *

A/N: So? Review, please!  
Gypsy


	3. Sleepsong

"Sleepsong" by Secret Garden (4:51)

* * *

Main Character: George Weasley  
Set Post Dh, pre-Epilogue

* * *

George knelt before the grave once more. This was becoming a daily ritual. Every night when he closed the shop, George would come out to his twin's tombstone and fill Fred in on all the details of the day that he had missed out on.

It always ended the same way: George would wake with the sun, dew splattered upon his robes, his frame curled around Fred's headstone. His fingers would trace the carved letters, and he would give as close to a smile as George Fabian Weasley got these days.

"I miss you, Forge," he would whisper. "It's just not the same without you—pranking, the shop, Mum, Dad, hell, not even the Pygmy Puffs act the same! Bloody hell, Freddie, why'd you have to go?"

His fingers gently traced the words in the headstone:

_Frederick Gideon Weasley_  
_April 1, 1978—May 2, 1998_  
_Died as He Lived—Laughing_

* * *

A/N: So, I have to confess to actually crying after writing this one. I hope y'all like it...  
Gypsy


	4. Dead Flowers

" Dead Flowers" by Miranda Lambert (3:59)

* * *

Pairing: Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy née Greengrass

* * *

I trailed my fingers over the fabric of the curtains around his bed. I would miss him. Our home would seem so empty, but maybe it would be a good empty. There would be space between Draco and I once more, time enough for all those beautiful, unsaid things I've been missing.

He's no longer the boy he was during the war; he's all man now, a man too soon.

Having to salvage his father's crumbling name wasn't easy, but he knew he could do it with all that determination bottled inside to prove himself. I had seen that determined spirit ove3r and over again. It was my last winter holiday at Hogwarts when I told him to try every single one of his ideas—show the Wizenmagot just how serious he was about each of his endeavors and in his turnabout with society.

He looked at me that night, like he had never seen me before and was just seeing me for the first time. The week after my N.E.W.T.s I got a letter from dad saying Draco had asked his permission to court me. I of course said yes.

So perhaps it was good Scorpius would allow us time to be together again; but I would still miss him.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts on this whole collection?


	5. Over You

"Over You" by Miranda Lambert (4:13)

* * *

Main Character: Remus  
Secondary: Lily, James, Peter, & Sirius

* * *

_I saw the newspapers today. I had been told yesterday morning, but there it is—published on the Day of all Dead Souls._

_I think I cried and raged all yesterday, I feel like I probably did, but I don't remember._

_Lily, your laughing face-gone._

_James, my big brother, who always told me I was better than ten other men-gone._

_Peter, the runt of our litter, but by no means the least-gone._

_And Sirius._

_Oh, what did they do to you, Pads? Was it the Imperius? You would never have done this; we were all you had? You got rid of everyone else… Were you supposed to come for me next, Padfoot?_

_Why didn't you? DAMMIT, you could have at least had the decency to kill me too, me, who deserves to live least of all! Why must I suffer on, huh?_

_What fucked up logic is that?_

Pant, pant.

_Now you're in Azkaban, loitering with soul-suckers and the soulless. You don't belong there, mate._

_What happened? You can tell me. Please, tell me._


	6. Mariella

Mariella by Kate Nash (4:18)

Main Character: Ginny Weasley

* * *

Daddy's little girl squatted behind the rosebushes, holding her scraped knee very tightly. She wasn't in any danger of crying, for she was far too mad to allow for such weakness. Her red hair spun madly about her freckled face, blue eyes glinting with mischievous plotting.

She could hear Percy prattling on about the duties being a prefect demanded he would have to perform. Her father was still at the office, and Bill was off in Egypt, where the whole family would be joining him in a few days. Charlie had already left to help Bill find a good place to set up the famous Weasley tent. That left Fred, George, and Ron to mercilessly tease, torment, and in all other ways terrorize their youngest sibling.

"Little, baby sister, my ass," Ginny spat vehemently at the grass stomped under her Wellies. Her fingers picked at the scab forming across her knee, idly scarring her skin. This would be the last time her brothers would ever hurt her. The last time they tried to shut her out because she was "too little", "too girly", or any other stupid thing they spouted.

She snuck over to the shed and pulled the hairpins from her hair. She fiddled with the lock for a few minutes, knowing she had to move quickly if she wanted to succeed in her mission.

At last the shed was open, and Ginny rushed in, fingers dancing over the old brooms, eagerly choosing her favorite. Charlie's old Blaster 200. As a child he had taken her on it, teaching her to love flight, the chill of the air, and the thrill of chasing after the different colored balls.

She left the shed, mounted the broom and took off. She made it halfway across the field before the panicked voices of her mother, father, and four brothers sounded out to her, calling her to come back. Ginny quickly turned into a barrel roll, followed by several backflips and she was about to try a twister when she was suddenly glued to the broom and moving back towards her family. She let out a groan and spun the broom upside down and right side up—the only movement she could make—just to show her mother she still had some control.

It's no piece of cake being the baby of seven, especially when you're the only girl.

End.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
